Yami's Last Summer
by atemuxyugilover
Summary: Summer is coming. Yugi and the gang want to make this summer a normal summer to remember. Yugi has to keep a secret from Yami. After a while Yami starts to notice and starts to wonder what Yugi is thinking. Can Yami brake Yugi and find out....
1. My Last Chance

It was a normal day at Domino school. Yugi and his friend's where in home room waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Another boring day of school. I can't wait till the holiday's." Said Joey.

"That's all you care about except food."Said Tea.

Tristan laughed at what Tea said. Yugi wasn't really interested in what they said. He was talking to Yami in the puzzle.

"Man with all that's been going on I'm way behind on school work." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled.

" Well all the more reason to study." Said Yami.

"Well I guess you're right but... How can I if I'm out helping you 24/7?" Asked Yugi.

Tea snapped her fingers in front of Yugi and he was brought back in to motion. She just smiled at him and he blushed.

"Did you want something?" Asked Yugi.

"Are you going to be doing anything but helping the Pharaoh and dueling this summer?" Tea asked.

"All I know is that I'm going to help him remember his memory." Said Yugi.

"But how long do you think we've got left with him?" Asked Tristan.

"To be honest I don't really know. I wish I did though." Said Yugi.

"Cheer up guy's as long as he's here why not have fun this summer." Said Joey.

"Joey's right. How about first day of the holiday's we go to the beach?" Asked Tea.

"That's a great idea." Said Yugi

"Okay In tow weeks time meet at the ice-cream shop." Said Tristan.

Everyone nodded. Yugi had to try and not let Yami know, it was going to be very tricky. He had to keep a big secret from his closest friend. But it is not the first time Yugi has had to keep a secret from Yami. To this very day he's still keeping that secret. Yami could never find out or it would ruin their friendship.


	2. School's out

"**Another boring day at school over." Said Joy by his locker.**

"**You say that everyday." Said Tea.**

"**Yeah, one more day and we're off for six weeks." Said Tristan.**

"**Are we still up for the plan in two weeks?" Asked Tea closing her locker.**

"**Yeah." Said Joey. "This is gonna be great."**

"_Yugi what is Tea talking about?" Asked Yami. _

_Yugi froze a little. They promised not to talk about it why did they have to do that!_

"_It's nothing Yami. Why are you out anyway?" Asked Yugi._

"_Just did." Said Yami. "Didn't know I needed permission to come out."_

"_Very funny Yami." Said Yugi._

"**Hey Yuge?" Asked Joey.**

"**What is it Joe?" Asked Yugi.**

"**Are we sleeping over your house tomorrow?" Asked Joey.**

"**Sure." Said Yugi. "You get your stuff and come over okay?" **

"**Oh yeah!" Yelled Joey and Tristan walking out of the building.**

"**Well I know who's gonna be the joker this time around..." Said Tea.**

"**Huh?" Asked Yugi turning to the female.**

"**Never mind." She said. "Let's go." **

**She walked out side leaving Yugi to watch her. Yugi walked after them. They all started to talking about something but Yugi was in a world of his own. Thinking about someone he really cared about.**

**The next day the school bell rang indicating school was over.**

"**Oh yeah!!" Yelled Joey grabbing his things and shoving them in his bag. "School's out for summer!!"**

"**Joey we're not even out of the class and your already going crazy." Said Tea putting her bag on her shoulder.**

**Yugi packed his things into his bag as the class emptied.**

"**Where are we going now then?" Asked Tristan.**

"**The arcade?" Asked Tea.**

"**But we always go there." Said Tristan.**

"**Hey Yuge where should we go?" Asked Joey.**

**Yugi seemed to be in a daze once again.**

"**Again..." Said Tea. "We have to get going if we want to get our stuff and not leave school last."**

"_Yugi. You've been very quiet lately. Is something wrong?" Asked Yami._

"_No, no. Nothings wrong Yami." Said Yugi waving his arms around._

"_Your hiding something from me aren't you?" Asked Yami with a smile._

_Yugi blushed a little at Yami's smile. Yami gave a little chuckle._

"_Fine be that way. But I warn you Yugi, you can't keep thing's from me for too long." Said Yami._

**Tea snapped her fingers once more bringing Yugi once again back into reality. He looked up at her to see her serious look.**

"**Come on I don't want to be the last person out of school again." She said.**

**Yugi put his bag on his back and followed his friends out of the class room and too their lockers.**

"**See ya in an hour Yugi." Said Joey walking out the door.**

**Yugi turned to him and smiled as his blonde friend walked out of view.**

"**Well we'll see you later as well." Said Tristan.**

"**We wont be late." Said Tea.**

"**Okay see ya there." Said Yugi.**

"**Bye." Said Tea as they walked out.**

**Yugi grabbed his things and closed his locker and went out side. The warm air hit his face. He walked to the Kame game shop and opened the door to see his Grandpa.**

"**Hey Grandpa." Said Yugi.**

"**How was your last day of school and where is everyone?" Asked Grandpa.**

"**Getting their things and school was great nothing but free time all day." Said Yugi.**

**He walked past his Grandpa and went into the house and up stairs to his bed room. Yugi chucked his bag on the floor by his desk and fell back wards on to his bed. Yugi stared at the ceiling, just daydreaming like he usually did.**

"**You daydream to much Yugi." Said Yami sitting with his arms crossed on the edge of Yugi's bed.**

**Yugi turned his head to see Yami. His expression un-readable.**

"**Is something wrong?" Asked Yugi.**

"**Almost 4 years..." Yami whispered.**

"**Almost 4 years what?" Asked Yugi sitting up.**

"**Almost 4 years ago you solved the Millennium Puzzle and we've been friends." Said Yami. "I can not believe how much we have done since that time. As soon as the summers over it will be 4 years."**

"**Only now you realized?" Asked Yugi.**

"**I have known for a while but it just didn't take it's toll on me." Said Yami.**

"**Oh." Said Yugi.**

**Yugi lay back down on his bed looking at the ceiling once again. There was a question Yugi always wanted to ask Yami but never really thought of a good time. Yugi sighed softly and smiled once again. Yugi closed his eyes and let his imagination take wing.**

**Yami watched as Yugi fell asleep. Yami was grateful Yugi to have Yugi as a friend. Yami knew Yugi like he knew himself. Yami longed to see his family but something seemed to make him want to stay. But what...?**


	3. Sleepover

**Yugi lay back down on his bed looking at the ceiling once again. There was a question Yugi always wanted to ask Yami but never really thought of a good time. Yugi sighed softly and smiled once again. Yugi closed his eyes and let his imagination take wing.**

**Yami watched as Yugi fell asleep. Yami was grateful to have Yugi as a friend. Yami knew Yugi like he knew himself. Yami longed to see his family but something seemed to make him want to stay. But what...? Yami looked around the room just looking, since Yugi had fallen asleep there wasn't much he could do except go back into the puzzle and search his mind for answers. Yami sighed before returning to the puzzle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tea was in her room packing for the sleep over.**

"**Tea sweetie have you got everything you need?" Asked her mother from the kitchen.**

"**Yes mother!" She called back.**

**Tea placed her last piece of clothing in her bag and then closed her bag. She looked up to see her Darkmagician Girl posters on the wall. Tea's dream was to go to America where it was preformed and maybe one day be in it. Tea turned to the window on the west side of her room and watched the sunset remembering when she did have to go to America to beat Dartz and his gang of thugs.**

"**Soon the Pharaoh will be gone and we won't be able to hang out any more." Said Tea. "What if he could stay here when he finds his memory? Would he be inside Yugi? Or will he have his own body?"**

**Tea stood up and put her bag on her shoulder and went down stairs to her mother. Her mother gave her a kiss and smiled.**

"**Remember if those boys do anything to you. Tell me and I'll pick you up!" Said her mother.**

"**Mum I can take care of myself." Said Tea being independent.**

**Tea put her shoes on and opened her door and walked down the street waving to her mother good bye.**

* * *

"**Yugi..."**

"**Oh 5 more minutes..." Yugi complained.**

"**Yugi..."**

"**Do I have to get up?" Yugi asked.**

"**Yugi I'm telling you to wake up!"**

**Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami in spirit form. Yugi sat up as Yami moved back. Yugi rubbed his half open eyes.**

"**Why did you wake me Yami?" Asked Yugi.**

"**Joey, Tea and Tristan will be here soon." Said Yami.**

**Yugi stretched before getting off the bed and walking out of his room down stairs. Just as he reached the last step the door bell went.**

"**Yugi can you get that?" Called Yugi's grandpa.**

"**Sure Gramps." Said Yugi.**

**Yugi walked to the door and opened it. There he saw the gang smiling like always.**

"**Hey Yuge!" Said Joey.**

"**What's up?" Said Tristan.**

"**Hey Yugi!" Said Tea.**

**Yugi opened the door and they walked in placing their bags and shoes by the door and going into the front room. They sat down and started talking about the arrangements.**

"**So does the Pharaoh know yet?" Asked Tea.**

"**No but he's trying to find out." Said Yugi**

"_Trying to find out what?!?!" Asked Yami._

**Yugi stiffened as Yami said through the mind link. Everyone was confused at Yugi's reaction. Yugi then started to talk to nothing.**

"**It's nothing Yami!!" Said Yugi.**

**Everyone then realised that Yami had heard them and was probing Yugi to tell him. Tea, Tristan and Joey tried to find a way to make Yami and Yugi stop talking to each other and pay attention to them. Tea then had a good idea. She hit Joey over the head and he yelled in pain. Joey's out burst brought Yugi and Yami out of their conversation and all eyes to Joey and Tea. Tristan was even more shocked that Tea had actually had an idea and not Joey doing that. **

"**Jeez!!! What was that for!!!" Yelled Joey rubbing his head.**

"**For perverting on the girls in our swimming class today!" Said Tea looking at Joey.**

**Joey was confused. He had been doing that to the girls in sports class but still why did she hit him now. After a while Joey and Tristan caught on to what she was doing. Yami swapped with Yugi.**

"**Joey you did what?" Asked Yami.**

"**I swear I didn't do anything to day." Said Joey.**

"**Oh so Jessica coming up to me after sports class and saying you had been chasing her under the water was not perverting on her?" Asked Tea.**

"**That's what he was doing?" Asked Tristan helping out. "I thought you said you were seeing how long you could hold your breath for underwater!"**

"**I give up!" Said Yami returning to the puzzle.**

**Tea mouthed to Joey sorry and he nodded at her. Yugi looked confused as all looked at Yugi.**

"**I guess you got him." Said Yugi. "I told you guys we shouldn't mention it."**

"**Yeah sorry Yugi." Said Tea.**

"**C'mon let's do something." Said Joey.**

**They all started to play games and watch a scary movie. They then had something to eat and started to mess about.**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile Yami walked through the corridors of his mind board as usual. There was much he wanted to know, but it seemed that everyday he'd get a new question and his mind would get more complicated. Ever since Yami had beaten Dartz he felt sort of darker. Even if he did beat his darkness he still was Yugi's Yami meaning he was dark. Yami felt something towards Yugi more than just a friend. But Yami never knew whether it was loathing or loving. Yami felt like he really like Yugi but whether Yugi felt the same way or not might ruin his friendship with him.

**Yami sat on the steps of his room remembering everything conversation him and Yugi had in his soul room. Yami would have to tell Yugi how he felt soon or he wouldn't have a chance. Yami doubted that he could stay with Yugi when he got his memory back.**

**--FLASHBACK--**

_Yugi walked into Yami's soul room and walked around. Yami sat on the stairs like he sometimes did and looked up to see Yugi there._

"_Is something wrong Yugi?" Asked Yami._

"_No I just wanted to know if your okay?" Yugi asked. "You've been quiet lately."_

_Yugi walked over to Yami and sat to his left._

"_You have your exam's at school." Said Yami. "I don't think when your studying you need me to be annoying you."_

"_Well I was worried about you and I don't study every free second I got." Said Yugi._

"_Yeah you day dream for the rest of the time." Said Yami with a little chuckle._

_Yugi sat up a little bit more and looked around the room again._

"_Well try it now and again." Said Yugi. "You may just like it."_

**--END OF FLASHBACK--**

**Yami closed his eyes and let his imagination take over. He thought about so many things. Then something he shouldn't have thought came into his head and his eyes shot open....**


	4. Guardian of the Night

**Yami closed his eyes and let his imagination take over. He thought about so many things. Then something he shouldn't have thought came into his head and his eyes shot open....**

* * *

**Yugi sat down on the coach with everyone after they had changed in to their pj's.**

"**So what should we do?" Asked Yugi. All of the gang thought for a while.**

"**Hey Yugi do you still have twister?" Asked Joey leaning forward. All of the gang turned to Joey.**

"**Sure I do." Said Yugi. "Do you want to play it?" Asked Yugi.**

"**Sure." Said Joey.**

"**It should be fun." Said Tea.**

"**Alright." Said Tristan.**

**Yugi stood up and went to his room to get the game. Yugi opened the door to his room and out came Yami spirit form and sat on Yugi's bed. Yugi smiled at his darker half. Yugi opened a box at the end of his bed with all his games in it. He started to take the games out.**

"**What are you looking for?" Asked Yami watching Yugi's every move.**

"**Looking for Twister." Said Yugi taking out some more games and not looking at yami.**

"**You mean that game where you have to put a part of your body on a colour that is given to you?" Asked Yami with a frown. Last time there was a sleep over and they played that game, Yugi swapped with Yami half way though it and ended up getting hit over the head by Joey.**

"**That was the worst game I ever played." Said Yami remembering it.**

**Yugi laughed. "The only reason you don't like it is because of what happened with your and Tea." Said Yugi taking out the Twister game.**

"**That was not funny." Said Yami frowning even more.**

_

* * *

_

Tea had her right foot on green and her left foot on blue, and her right hand on yellow. Joey was the spinner and Tristan was out. Yugi had just swapped with Yami. Which he was not pleased with. Yami had his right foot on yellow and right foot on red.

"_Alright Tea. Left hand red." Said Joey. Tea moved her left hand onto the red circle. Yami was really uncomfortable with the positions._

"_Yugi. Left hand red." Said Joey._

"_You are kidding me." Said Yami with a frown. "Next time I'm not playing." Yami leaned down and placed his left hand on red._

"_Tea left right hand on blue." Said Joey. Tea moved so now she was directly under Yami._

"_Yugi. Right hand green." Said Joey. Yami was really not pleased. Yami leaned over Tea and placed his hand on a green circle._

* * *

"**That was not funny Yugi." Said Yami. "You liked Tea then you should have done it and got close to her." Yami said with a smirk.**

**Yugi had closed the box. "I don't like her in that way any more Yami." Said Yugi with a little frown. "I like someone else."**

"**Who?" Asked Yami curiously.**

"**I'm not telling you." Said Yugi getting up off the floor.**

**Yugi started to walk to the door when he felt Yami take over. Yugi looked to see Yami was in control and Yugi was in spirit form. Yugi had his back leaning on the closed door facing Yami. Yami had his right arm leaning on the door stopping Yugi from leaving with his friends. Yami smirked at Yugi. Yugi started to blush at what Yami had done. Yugi never like this, when Yami would put themselves in difficult positions.**

"**Tell me. Who is it?" Asked Yami.**

"**If I say what this person is like will you leave me alone?" Asked Yugi trying to stop his blush.**

"**Fine for the rest of the night I will stop asking about it." Said Yami leaning back from Yugi.**

"**This person is smart, kind, caring. Always goes out of their way to help people." Said Yugi. He started to blush. "This person always makes me feel safe. And I can talk to this person about anything and they will listen. I would do anything for this person." Yami smiled at his little hikari.**

"**This person sounds nice. But if they hurt you I will be on to them." Said Yami letting Yugi take control once again.**

**Yugi picked up the game and started to walk back down stairs to the others. Joey and Tristan seemed to be playing Red Hand and Tea was watching them. Tea turned around and saw Yugi walking down the stairs.**

"**Finally." Said Tea smiling at him.**

"**Sorry. I was talking to Yami." Said Yugi handing the game to Joey.**

**Joey started to unfold the mat and get the spinner out. Once everything was ready they chose who was going to play first. It ended up Joey, Tea and Tristan in the first game. The game took a long time. The first person to fall was Joey. He said he had a cramp. Then for a few more minutes Tea and Tristan played before they fell at the same time. After that there where three more games before they decided to stop and get something to eat. **

**

* * *

**

Joey went to the phone and ordered the pizza. Tristan was in the kitchen getting some drinks for everyone. While Tea and Yugi sat on the coach talking.

"**So does Yami know about it?" Asked Tea.**

"**No. But I did say what the person is like." Said Yugi remembering what Yami said. "I don't think that I can do it Tea. I don't want to tell him I like him."**

"**I know it's difficult, but you have to try." Said Tea with a soft smile. "What happens if the day comes where he has to leave us and you haven't told him? What happens if you tell him then that you like him? It would brake his heart and yours." She was trying to tell him to do it but it wasn't working.**

"**I can't do it." Said Yugi lowering his head.**

"**You need to find out if he likes you." Said Tea. "Look in two weeks we're going to the beach. How about you arrange for me to spend a day with him like we did before battle city?" Suggested Tea. "That way I can find out."**

**Yugi smiled at his female friend. It was a good idea. If he found out Yami liked him then maybe Yugi could gain the confidence to ask him.**

**

* * *

**

It was midnight and the gang had started to watch scary movies. The one they where watching was Black X-mas. Yugi hated scary movies. All of them sat on the coach, Yugi and Tea in the middle and Tristan and Joey on the outside.

**The girl was shaking the door to the shed when an icicle fell from the roof. Yugi and Tea screamed hiding their faces in the pillows that where on their laps. Joey and Tristan jumped at the scene dropping pop corn all over the place. **

**Once the film had finished it was one in the morning. Yugi got up and turned off the TV. Tea turned the lights on, while Joey and Tristan cleaned up the popcorn. Once everything was done they got their sleeping bags out and sat on them.**

"**What do we do now?" Asked Tea rubbing her eyes.**

**Yugi yawned. "I need some sleep." Said Yugi.**

"**Yeah let's get some sleep." Said Joey laying back on his sleeping bag.**

"**Good call." Said Tristan. Everyone got in their sleeping bag while Yugi ****turned the light off. Yugi walked over to his sleeping bag and got in it. Ready for sleep. As soon as his head hit the pillow Yugi was asleep. But not a peaceful one.**

**

* * *

**

Yami walked through the rooms of his mind. Every door leading somewhere else. Somewhere new. Yami stopped on a flight of stairs and sighed. Yami looked from right to left.

"**Yugi good night." He thought. Usually Yugi would say good night to Yami. But not tonight. When the gang was around Yami just seemed to be Yugi's shadow. Just following but never leading. Yami really wanted to feel the sun on his skin. But at the same time, he wanted Yugi by his side, with the sun on his skin as well.**

"**No... Stop.... Please stop...." Echoed Yugi's voice. "Please leave me alone.... Yami help me..." Yami looked up. Yugi was having a nightmare. Yami hated when Yugi was afraid. Yami left his mind and into the real world in spirit form.**

**He watched as Tea, Joey and Tristan slept peacefully. Yugi on the other hand was tossing and turning. Yugi then shoot up screaming. Yugi started to pant as cold sweat went down his face. Yami knelt down next to Yugi and rubbed his back. Yugi's breathing started to go back to normal as Yami cooed him. Once his breathing was back to normal Yami smiled.**

"**You alright?" Asked Yami. Yugi nodded his head as Yami lowered his hand.**

"**It was just a nightmare." Said Yugi turning to his friend.**

"**Do you want me to watch over you?" Asked Yami. Yugi looked at him confused. "Just to make sure the nightmare doesn't come back."**

"**You would do that?" Asked Yugi with a small smile.**

"**Like a guardian angel." Said Yami with a smile.**

"**You are my guardian angel Yami." Said Yugi his smile growing. "Thank you." With that Yugi leaned back down and turned on his side to face Yami and closed his eyes. "Good night." Said Yugi.**

**Yami smiled. "Good night Yugi." Said Yami.**

**He watched Yugi sleep. He promised that the nightmare wouldn't come back. Yami knew that even though he was there he wouldn't truly be able to keep it away. But by Yami being there it would somehow stop Yugi's ****imagination thinking of it again. Yami smiled at his little hikari. Yami couldn't stop thinking how cute Yugi looked when he slept. Like an angel.**

"_Your my guardian angel Yami."_** Yugi's voice kept replaying in Yami's head.**

**Yami looked out of the window and watched as the moons light came into the room and rested on Yugi's face.**

"**Yugi I will always look after you. I promise, I will always take care of you. Even if you can't see me." Thought Yami.**

* * *

Okay well that's it. I know there is much dialogue but I am not very good when it comes to deatale.


End file.
